First Light
by HorsesAndLove
Summary: Bella and Edward head forward with wedding plans, however an unexpected visit from the Volturi changes everything. Bella must pretend to be in love with Jacob, planning to marry a werewolf, seeing as they are the only humans who know about vampires. They
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I own nothing, The people and places belong to Stephanie Meyer! She rocks! Thanks to my Beta Not Done Baking, check out her stuff, you won't be dissapointed! Last, this is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is extremely appreciated but be nice :) Thanks,

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End

My hands shook as I dialed the number. I knew what would happen before I picked up the phone, but I had to try. Why were boys so stubborn? I guess I should say men. Men. It was weird to think of him as a man but the truth was Jacob was certainly becoming just that and unquestionably Edward was already there. When you had lived more than an entire century as a seventeen-year-old, you tended to mature a bit.

It had been almost two months since I said goodbye to my best friend, my other half, while he lay in his bed recovering from an ill-fated vampire attack. Yeah, that was how my life went. The ones I loved were always in danger. I was a magnet--no a bulls eye for hazardous activity. Luckily he healed quickly thanks to his werewolf qualities. I couldn't blame Jake for not picking up the phone. I had hurt him so badly. I wouldn't want anything to do with me either. It had been like this for the past two months. I would call, no one would answer. I tried going to La Push a couple of times but no one was home. I got the message.

Jake deserved the right to have his space. He had saved me, made me feel almost whole again when I thought that would never be possible. Last year when Edward left me, my world was shattered. I know he left me because he was trying to protect me. He honestly thought I would be better off without him. After all how could a vampire and a human survive together when one was always having to protect the other from the dangers his existence put her in? How had he put it? 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.' Since he refused to 'damn me to eternal hell,' and let me join his family by becoming one of them, he did the only thing he thought would work. He left. How wrong he was. I had been a lifeless zombie for months. I had gone to school, gone to work, I ate, I slept, I spoke when spoken to, but that was about it. I couldn't bring myself out of the fog that dulled my senses and my pain. I didn't want to. Life hadn't made sense before Edward loved me, but it was purposeless without him. Jake had given me the one ounce of happiness I had been able to have in Edward's absence. He was my own personal sun. His perpetual happiness radiated wherever he went and his big smile was a gift to everyone who was lucky enough to see it. I missed him so much. It made the smaller piece of my heart ache just thinking about him.

No one picked up. I decided to go down to the reservation tomorrow and I would not leave until I found him. I had to see him before I left. I was taking a quick trip to Florida to see my mom for a couple of days and it was going to be another goodbye of sorts, though Renee didn't know that. I knew I would see her at the wedding but this was the last alone time I would get with my mother, I wanted to cherish it. I only had so much time before I made the "transition" to my new life and that time was to be filled with many goodbyes.

"Okay Bella I'm ready for you!" Alice called.

I walked into Alice and Jasper's room at the Cullen house, my house, I was starting to think of it as and I cringed internally. This house was also on my list of things I would have to give up and I was really going to miss it. I turned to see what it was Alice had for me to do.

"The seamstress has finished with the alterations, now all you need to do is try it on to make sure it fits perfectly." She said.

"Alice why do I have to put it on? Can't you _see _if it is going to fit right?"

She pursed her lips, "Just because you are ridiculously unenthusiastic about this wedding doesn't mean you have to spoil everyone else's fun."

I sighed; I had to remind myself that was why I was doing this. For Edward mostly but also for Alice, for Charlie and Renee… "Okay Alice put it on me," I spread my arms out and stood there like a rag doll.

She clapped her hands like a little girl and smiled, "Yay!" Once she had it on me I just stared at myself in the mirror with my mouth hanging open.

"Alice it_ is_ beautiful, thank you, oh thank you. It is exactly what I imagined," and then I leaned over and kissed her marble cheek as I continued to see my Ann of Greene Gables fantasy come to life.

This was the second best thing about getting married, besides of course the first which was making Edward happy. The dress. I was not into fashion at all, that was more of Alice's realm. I liked looking nice and feeling comfortable but other than that I was pretty much indifferent. This however was a different story. If I was going to subject myself to the ridicule of my friends and family that getting married, gulp, at eighteen brings, I was going to do it looking beautiful. And quite frankly I was frustrated how completely ordinary I looked when next to Edward so I really wanted something special for this. Plus I knew how happy he would be when he saw me in this dress that Alice had specifically chosen for both of us.

As she helped me carefully unzip the dress she started talking so fast I had a hard time understanding her. "Now I have a whole list of things I want to talk to you about. We need to talk about the band and what selections of music you want played, although I am sure Edward already has a list, we need to finalize flowers, you need to look at the guest list one more time…."

"Alice you're wonderful, I love my dress, but I told you, you take care of everything else. I know you have impeccable taste and you know I hate planning and decisions and _weddings_."

"Knock knock," Edward appeared at the door with one hand covering his eyes. "Bella can I have you for a minute?"

"Of course, you know you don't have to cover your eyes we've been through this before. I'm sure you have already seen it in Alice's thoughts…"

"Bella Swan, how little confidence you have in me," Alice retorted. Her pixie face was scrunched up in defiance, "I have been very careful to think nothing about it so that it will be a complete surprise and I have not allowed anyone else to see it so there." She was still pouting when I went over and hugged her. I murmured another thank you before taking Edward's hand and following him out into the hall and down to his room.

When the door was closed he quickly pulled me into his arms in a tight embrace and lovingly stroked my hair.

"You can have more than a minute." I said.

"What?" He looked at me with a quizzical brow and my favorite crooked grin.

"You asked if you could have me for a minute but I was thinking more like forever," I teased him.

His butterscotch eyes smoldered at me as he leaned down slowly and put a soft kiss on my lips. My heart started overreacting predictably. I wondered for the millionth time if I was ever going to get my reactions under control, and almost like he could hear my thoughts Edward responded, "You know that is one of my favorite parts." I smiled at him.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about," I asked him. He looked at me like he was thinking about how to approach the subject.

He hesitated, "It's about your trip to Florida. I want to come with you. I just don't feel comfortable with you going alone."

I exhaled slowly trying to be patient, "Edward we have already been through this, I have to do this alone, it is not going to be easy saying goodb-- telling her, well you know letting go, and it is important to me that you let me do this."

"I know, I would go and leave you completely alone the entire time, but I can't help but worry about your safety. You know I would be in agony for the entirety of your trip."

"Look, I know I am a magnet for danger and accidents but you have to start giving me a little bit of credit. When you were gone I learned to ride motorcycles and do all kinds of things and I kept myself alive."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably; "Actually you had some help in that department."

I looked down as a wave of pain washed over me when he brought up Jake. It was true that he was the reason I was still alive, having given me a reason to live in the first place when I thought all hope was lost. He also drove me to the emergency room countless times, and he was the one who saved me from drowning when I jumped off the cliff. He got his pack to work with my new family to defeat Victoria's army earlier this summer, not to mention his ridiculous body heat that kept me warm during the blizzard.

"Your right I did, and actually… Please don't be mad but I wanted to talk to you about an idea I had."

"Go on." He looked like he knew what direction I was heading in and he didn't seem to like it one bit.

"I was thinking of asking Jake to come with me. He could protect me from any harm and it would be nice to spend some time with him before, well before I can't anymore. Since it is a goodbye trip I could kill two birds with one stone." I looked up at him hopefully knowing that this hurt him. I was sure he was remembering that terrible night I had spent in agony crying out my broken heart at giving up Jacob. The truth was I was in love with Jacob, I had kissed him before the fight against Victoria earlier this summer. That said, I loved Edward more. I knew who I couldn't live without and who I could. So I had made my choice and said goodbye to Jacob. It was a monstrous thing to have Edward witness but he had held me through all my tears and I wanted him to know there wouldn't be a repeat performance. "Just as friends Edward, don't worry it won't be like last time I promise."

He looked like he was going to argue and then he sighed in defeat. "Okay Bella. I love and trust you and if this is what you want I won't argue. I have seen first hand that Jacob can take care of you as much as needed. Of course not as well as I can," he dazzled me with my favorite smile again, "I will be tormented the entire time you are gone so try to come home soon please."

"I will," I said as I wrapped my arms around him and wound my fingers through his hair. I kissed him softly. As usual I got carried away and I felt him tense beneath me and slightly separate us.

"You, love, have got to learn to behave," he teased.

"You have to learn to be able to handle simple kissing if we are going to try… you promised," I reminded him.

"I know Bella and we will after August 13th."

I made a face that I hoped he didn't see as I was reminded of the looming date of our impending marriage. It wasn't that I wasn't sure of Edward. Obviously if I was giving up my friends, my family, and my very mortality I was pretty sure I wanted to be with him forever, it was just the unwelcome feeling that marriage brought on. I reached up on my tiptoes to give him one last kiss before I left for La Push.

"I'll see you tonight?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

He smiled and nodded as he said "you are so completely ridiculous sometimes."

I smiled back at him. Edward spent almost every night with me, the only nights I was left alone were when he had to hunt. I was immensely looking forward to when it became every single night. Of course he couldn't sleep, but he had a wonderful time watching me. I liked to talk in my sleep and Edward seemed to find it very entertaining.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too," and with that I headed out of the house, glad that the first person I had to convince was so easy to win over. Jake would be another story. First I had to find him.


	2. Needle in A Haystack

Disclaimer: I own nothing, The people and places belong to Stephanie Meyer! She rocks! Thanks to my Beta Not Done Baking, check out her stuff, you won't be dissapointed!

Chapter 2: Needle in A Haystack

The sky was overcast and dark as usual but not raining yet. I was tempting fate by wearing a cotton sweatshirt instead of my waterproof rain jacket but I didn't care. As my truck rolled down the highway toward La Push I barely even noticed what I was doing. The lump in my stomach got tighter with every mile that brought me closer to my best friend.

I pulled up in front of the Black house and turned off my beastly Chevy from the fifties, that Charlie, my dad, had bought from Jacob's dad Billy when I first moved to Forks. I took a deep breath and opened the door, as soon as I did this Billy rolled out onto the front porch in his wheel chair. He didn't look pleased to see me. Immediately my heart tightened involuntarily. This used to be like a second home to me, Billy like another father. I strengthened my resolve and marched forward.

"Good morning Billy."

"Morning Bella" he replied softly. "Jake isn't here."

"I figured that much, would you mind telling me where he is? I really need to talk to him."

"I don't think he wants me to tell you that, and it isn't my business to interfere."

"Fine then, I will just wait here until he gets back."

He looked like he was thinking very hard about something before he looked up at me and said, "Then I think you will be waiting a long time. Jacob has been gone for a while now." I noticed for the first time how sad his usually smiling eyes looked.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Gone where?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Gone… away for a while, to be alone, and think. He has been gone since we got the invitation in the mail."

"Invitation…" and it dawned on me. I was going to murder Edward for this; I told him I didn't want to invite Jake! Then again, he was probably just doing what he thought was right and fair, but why? Why didn't he listen to me? I knew this would be Jacob's reaction. "I'm sorry Billy, I didn't realize one was sent to you guys, but have you heard from him at all since he has been gone?"

"No, I haven't. Quite frankly I am starting to get worried, but I need to let him sort this out on his own, it's just, I think he is in his wolf form, and that scares me."

"Why?"

"After a while it gets harder to remember who you are as a human when you stay that way for too long. I just worry about Jake because he really is still new at this."

"Billy, I have to find him, I am leaving for a trip and when I get back… well I'm getting married and then I don't think I will be able to stay in Forks much longer." I looked at him meaningfully. He knew what my plans were, he didn't however know that I didn't really have much of a choice.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't help you, tell your dad I said "hi", okay?"

"Okay, I will, bye." I gave up quickly. That was how conversations with Billy went. As soon as the necessary information was exchanged the conversation was over. I knew I wouldn't get anything more out of him. As I walked slowly back to my truck, dragging my feet, I crossed my arms over my middle as the pain began to sink it. It hit me that I might not see Jacob again for a very, very long time, maybe not ever again. No, I refused to think that, but if he didn't come back for the wedding, then it would be too late. We would get married, Edward would change me before my nineteenth birthday and then we would head for Alaska while I learned to control myself in my new life. I felt the tears welling up at the corners of my eyes. Why did this have to be so hard? I climbed into my truck and sat there with the radio on, reluctant to leave. I was glad that Emmett had forgiven me for ripping out the stereo he got for me and grateful that he put another one in. I smiled when I remembered how Jacob had known so much about me without me having to tell him, like how I didn't like music, when Edward was gone. How was I going to find him? He could be anywhere, and I doubt he was carrying a cell phone in his mouth. The idea made me giggle, before I thought about the sheer volume of places he could possibly be. It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Cell phone… suddenly inspiration hit! I turned the key in the ignition and my truck roared to life, startling me out of my daze. I put it in drive and headed for Sam and Emily's house. Sam was the alpha male of Jake's pack. Jake was his second in command or his Beta, but he was supposed to be the Alpha. He had werewolf blood on both sides of his family. His grandfathers had been Quil Ateara and Ephraim Black the last real chief the Quileute's had, but Jake hadn't wanted the responsibility of leading the pack.

As I made my way through the dirt roads of the reservation I thought of ways to convince Sam to do what I wanted him to. The pack could hear each other's thoughts and speak through their minds when they were in their wolf forms. I was going to ask, no I was going to beg Sam to change and speak to Jacob for me. I knew Sam wasn't going to be willing to help me unless I gave him a good reason. I searched my brain for anything that might work. When I pulled up at their house I was still empty handed but I had to try. I walked up the little walkway lined with white and yellow daisies. Being here again reminded me of all those days I had spent idling on the reservation while the werewolves were out roaming looking for Victoria, who was looking for me. I shivered in spite of the summer heat and knocked on the screen door.

"Come in!" Emily's voice called out. I could smell some kind of pie baking in the oven. I walked into the kitchen with the big round table in it where she fed all the boys. "Oh!" she said when she saw me her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "Well I wasn't expecting to see you any time soon Bella Swan, what can I do for you?" She wasn't exactly friendly as she asked it but she didn't seem as angry to see me as I had expected she would be.

"Um, actually I am here to see Sam," I looked at her timidly, "it's about Jacob."

"Hmm, well, he is out with the boys, working."

"Oh are they still doing patrols?" I asked.

"No. They don't shift anymore, not right now." She looked down at her hands; she looked like she was trying not to get angry.

"Why not?" I felt nosy, like it wasn't my place to know about the pack's business anymore but I couldn't help it, I was curious.

"Well for one, they don't need to right now what with there being no current threats, but also… Because Sam ordered everyone not to so no one would bother Jacob while he is away."

"Oh," I mumbled. This was just great, my best friend was God knows where because I had hurt him so badly he had to run away from his family his friends and his pack to escape. I put my hand up over my eyes; I would never be able to make this right. I was surprised when I looked up to see Emily looking at me sympathetically.

"How about I make some coffee? Do you like blueberry pie?" She asked with a small smile.

I just nodded. I didn't know what to think about her sudden show of compassion towards me, so I simply took a seat at her table and waited while she made a pot of coffee and poured two cups. She cut two slices out of the steaming pie and sat one in front of me. I looked up into her marred but still beautiful face. The scars that covered the left half of her face were a constant warning about the dangers of being near werewolves. She looked at me sadly and took a deep breath, "You know I actually sort of know what you are going through."

I looked at her skeptically, "You do?"

"Well if you remember correctly I had to break the heart of my best friend to be with the one that I love. So yeah I have some idea."

I hadn't thought of that but it was true. Emily's cousin Leah had been her best friend and also madly in love with Sam, Emily's fiancé. It looked like Leah and Sam would be the ones getting married until Sam turned into a werewolf and then he imprinted on her cousin Emily. Imprinting was one of many "werewolf things" as Jake liked to call them. It wasn't something any of them could control, once they saw that person there was no way to deny the natural pull. Of course Emily had had to pay the price for Sam's love, the scars on her face and arm were proof enough of that. Leah actually ended up becoming a werewolf as well, the first Quileute female to do so, and she herself had since imprinted. Still, it didn't erase the years of hurt she had endured and I was sure Emily still lived with the guilt.

"It's just I want to say goodbye. I know I already did, but this time it will really be for good. I won't ever be able to see him again." I choked. It hurt so much to say this out loud.

"Don't say that Bella, maybe in a few years if Jake imprints he will be able to handle being your friend again."

The thought of Jacob imprinting on some girl and him loving her momentarily distracted me before I realized that Emily didn't know about my intended plans. "No after I get married I can never come back here again." I said slowly with meaning.

Emily looked at me for a minute and then she gasped, "Bella, no! You can't!"

I held up my hand, "I can and I will. I have already made this choice and it is the only one I can live with."

"No I mean you can't. It would break the treaty."

"Not if we go away," I said.

"Then the treaty wouldn't be broken for the rest of them, but you couldn't ever come back. Well… at least not in this lifetime," she said after consideration.

That was it. "Emily, thank you so much!"

"Um, for what?" She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Where can I find Sam? Is he within driving distance?" I didn't bother to answer her question, I needed to find Sam. The sooner I found him the sooner he could call Jake home.

"They are down at the beach. Congratulations on your wedding Bella, just think about it okay?" she asked softly.

I got up to go, but after looking at her kind eyes once more I leaned over and hugged her. There was a time when we were almost like family. "I'll see you later," I told her, and left.

When I got to the beach I saw the pack immediately. They weren't hard to miss, these boys seem to get bigger every time I saw them. They were sitting around a driftwood fire on logs bleached bone white. I walked over to the circle and cleared my throat. "Um, Sam could I have a word?"

"Sure, Bella" he said with his calm mask firmly in place. He didn't look surprised to see me, but then again Sam never looked like he was caught off guard. He got up and walked over to where I was and folded his arms across his big chest, "What can I help you with?" I noticed how he didn't say 'what do you want' he was clearly stating that there was still some level of cooperation left. The werewolves and vampires had come leaps and bounds since they had worked together to bring down an army of newborn vampires created by Victoria intent on destroying me. Up until now I had sort of been on both sides, but since Jake's departure it was slowly beginning to be clear that I had to make a choice, and of course I had already made it.

"I want you to call Jacob home for me, I need to tell him goodbye." I said a little defiantly because I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"No. I will not."

"Please, Sam, this is different. This is the last chance I will have."

"I can't do that Bella. I promised him that unless there was danger that called our attention we wouldn't shift until he came home."

I sighed as I prepared to offer something I didn't want to, but something that I knew would work. "I can think of a reason you might be willing to break that promise."

He made a grunting sound as he said, "And what's that?"

"I need to say goodbye to Jacob because after I get married I am leaving Forks for good. In fact we all are. The Cullens, and I." I said this slowly so he would see where I was going with it, "If you call Jake back so I can tell him goodbye, I can promise you we won't come back." I looked up at him and waited for his answer.

"For how long?"

I was startled I hadn't thought of that, obviously I had meant never but I realized that wouldn't be necessary. "Until everyone who would remember us are gone."

"And you think Carlisle will agree to this?"

"I am positive." I wasn't actually, but I figured the Cullens would all want to stay together and what with Charlie and Renee not being able to know about me I assumed we would all go somewhere else until their human lives had ended. So it would only be a little longer until everyone else who would remember us would also be gone.

"I'll tell you what Bella, you get Carlisle to come to the border and agree to put that in the treaty, I will call Jacob back."

I felt the tears coming, "Thank you very much Sam, I'll go get him now, meet us at nine okay?"


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I own nothing, The people and places belong to Stephanie Meyer! She rocks! Thanks to my Beta Not Done Baking, check out her stuff, you won't be dissapointed!

Chapter 3: Reunion

I watched him pace the length of his study and waited for his response. "Of course we will agree to that and put it in the treaty," Carlisle said. I just looked at him stunned. "Bella, did you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes, I did, I just thought it might be a harder decision to make, that's all." Carlisle looked at me with kind eyes and smiled, but it was Esme who spoke.

"Bella dear, we have never considered for one second being anywhere that you and Edward are not. If the two of you can never come back here then why on earth would we want to?" She came forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you," I choked. For not the first time I thought of how much I would be gaining and how it was worth everything I would have to give up to be a part of this wonderful family. "Well let's go then, I told them nine but I think they will be early, they always like to be first." I smiled thinking about the pack. They were really still just boys at heart.

Edward and I walked out of the house, followed silently by Carlisle and Jasper. I was glad Jasper was coming, he really was handy to have around in sticky situations. Even though interaction between the vampires and werewolves was surprisingly civilized everyone was always on edge, they couldn't help it, the physical yearning to kill each other was in their DNA. I realized as I smiled to myself that of all the destruction I brought on to those around me, maybe this was one good thing I had helped to bring about. My relationship with Jacob had made the pack more generous with the vampires than they would have otherwise been.

We climbed into the Volvo and the familiar strains of Mozart filled the air. I shot a surprised look at Edward who generally was bored with Mozart's work. "I'm mixing it up, besides, I know you like it." He smiled sheepishly. His beauty would never cease to amaze me. His angels face glowed. I felt my heart flutter and sank back into the warm leather seats. Before I knew it we were at the meeting place in what seemed more like seconds than minutes, thanks to Edward's maniacal driving. They let me get out of the car first and walk over to Sam. Even though they had made this treaty years ago without any help from me, I was currently the middleman. It just made everything easier. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle filed out after me and walked slowly over to us with an elegant grace that ballet dancers would die for.

"Hello again Sam," Carlisle reached out a hand to shake.

Sam looked at it reluctantly and said, "I'd rather only do that as much as I have to. I hope you don't mind, it is just extremely uncomfortable."

"Of course."

"I hope you have good news," Sam said. He didn't really phrase it as a question.

"We do indeed. Bella told us about the deal she wants to make with you and we are more than happy to stay away. We have played a part in everything that has happened to you and for that I apologize on behalf of my family. Also with us gone, hopefully fewer of our kind will pass through here. We intend to stay together and since Bella will no longer be able to be around anyone who knew her," Sam flinched, "it will be easy to stay away and you won't have to worry about us returning."

"I have added it to the treaty contract, all I need for you to do is sign again." Carlisle took the pen that Sam held out to him and bent over the sheet of paper and scribbled his name. They shook hands, holding on for a second too long when Sam looked him in the eye and delivered his final caveat. "You must understand two things. One, all vampires that come through this area are fair game. You should tell your friends, if you have any others, to stay away as well because we will be on the hunt. Secondly, if you come back, whether Bella is different or not, there will be no treaty waiting for you. It will mean war. It's not that we hold any specific ill will toward you or your family. The last adventure we had together was certainly _interesting, _it is only that it is literally physically painful to deny our nature like we have been doing."

"We understand perfectly. Thank you for your willingness to cooperate all these years. One thing though, this new addition doesn't take into effect until Bella is ready to leave.'"

Sam paused momentarily; it was clear by the look on his face that he had thought we would be leaving immediately after the wedding. He sighed and appeared to decide it was worth the wait. He motioned for me to follow him and he and the pack turned and headed into the forest toward La Push. I felt something cold and hard slide into the palm of my hand from behind me. A cell phone. "Call me as soon as you want me to pick you up," Edward whispered in my ear. I turned around and hugged him tightly and yelled a quick thank you to Carlisle and Jasper. I ran into the woods after the werewolves and felt butterflies at the thought that I would see Jake very soon.

I was biting my nails down to the quick. I couldn't sit still, I was pacing and shaking and having trouble breathing all at the same time. It was killing me waiting for Sam to come out of the woods and let me know what happened. I glanced nervously at the tree line for the hundredth time when I finally saw a bulky shape stumble out of the woods. Sam walked slowly over to me with his head hung low. "He is on his way home." I threw my arms around Sam and squeezed him with all my strength as I felt a smile spread across my face. Sam's hands pulled my arms from around him and sat me down on a large rock. He looked at me for a moment, "Bella… it's really bad. I haven't experienced pain like that since I had to hurt Leah. I want you to know that it isn't going to be pretty. He is hurting and he is angry, but I am glad we did this; it was time for him to come home. He wasn't that far away, it sounded like he had been thinking about coming back but wasn't sure if we were mad at him for staying gone so long."

"No matter what I am glad he is coming home. How long before he gets here?" I asked.

"A few hours at least, you should go home and come see him tomorrow."

"No. I need to see him tonight, I will wait at Billy's."

The walk from Sam's to Billy's was shorter than I remembered. Before I knew it I was at what was once my second home for the second time today. I knocked softly on the door knowing he was awake.

"Come in Bella."

So I laid on the Black's small sofa and watched TV without really paying attention. Before I knew it I was walking along in a dark dusky forest. I knew I was dreaming because I was so hyperaware that I would be seeing Jake soon. I walked along starting to recognize where I was, I was startled when I walked underneath the arch and stumbled into the meadow. This wonderful place that belonged to Edward and I did not look like it always did in reality. All the flowers and grass were dead. The whole place was barren. However that was not the scariest part. As I let my eyes drift upward I noticed that I was not alone. Edward was there with his entire family. I took a step toward him wanting to reach out and touch him to comfort us both. He put a hand up in front of himself in a halting motion. It looked like he was in a great amount of pain. He looked over to the right and that is when I noticed the two ominous members of the Volturi. Marcus and Demetri were standing very still with snarling sneers on their faces. They too looked to their right, like we were playing some look along game, and I saw that the pack was there as well. They all stood evenly spaced apart, holding a shoulders width stance and had their arms folded across their chests. They looked murderous. Predictably they looked to their right, which put their eyes directly on me as a huge shaggy brown blob flew out of the forest and lunged at me with all its might!

"Oh!" I shouted as I sat straight up and banged into a blazing hot human being.

"Hey there," Jacob said softly.

My eyes started welling up with tears I had been holding back for so long. I flung myself at him attempting to give him one of his own bone crushing hugs. He hesitated for a moment, shaking slightly. I was momentarily worried about the anger that Sam had spoken of; when Jake started shaking like this it usually meant that he was having trouble not bursting into his wolf shape. It took only a second to realize it was his sobs that were shaking his thickly muscled frame. He let his arms wrap around me and his lips were on my hair. I was crying too. I don't know how long we sat there in each other's arms crying silently while the waves of pain washed over us both. I didn't long for Jacob the way he longed for me, at least not anymore, the only reason my heart was breaking was because his was. Jake was like my other half in so many ways. We were so alike it was almost like we were one person. His pain was my pain and it killed me to see him like this. After what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke, "So I hear you made the Quileute's very happy tonight."

"Jake I don't want to talk about that."

"Okay," he cleared his throat, "what do you want to talk about? What was so important that you went to Sam and had him call me home like a misbehaving child?"

His hard and bitter mask was instantly in place. This was not the face of _my Jacob_. I sighed. "I came to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Yeah I got that much."

"No, I mean I am leaving for Florida to visit my mom and then after that is the wedding… and well yeah."

"You called me home just to say goodbye once more and remind me of what I already know? You could have just left a note Bella, seriously." He lightly shoved me away from him and slid to the floor by the couch. He put his head between his knees and clenched his fists.

I wanted to touch him but I thought that might not be the best idea at the moment. "No, Jake, actually I called you home to ask you, no beg you, to come with me."

"What?" His head jerked up in surprise. He turned around to look at me.

I looked up to meet his gaze and saw a blazing anger there that frightened me. "I want you to come with me to Florida." I said in a small voice.

"Why?" he spit back.

I thought about this for a minute. I wanted to explain to him everything that was in my heart and my head and found myself confused for a second. "Okay. We know that I have made a life altering decision. We know that I am not changing my mind. We know that you are very unhappy about it and for that I am sorry. We also know that we love each other very much." I paused to peek at his expression and continued, "The fact is that I am getting married in a week and a half and then after that… Well I will no longer be able to be your friend. I know it might hurt that much more afterward, but don't you think it would be nice to take some final time with each other?"

"Bella," he choked. "This is so hard…"

I took his big warm hand in mine, "I know Jake, I know, but think if you change your mind later and it is too late and this little time we had left together is already gone, never to be gotten back. I think it would be good for you to get away but with some company. How about we go for one week together and we will pretend like nothing has happened. We will act like it is the day before that Valentines Day, we are just two best friends taking a trip together. We won't mention anything v-word the entire time. What do you say?"

He looked torn. I could tell he wanted to go but also didn't. His eyes kept shifting around the room looking for answers that weren't there. "Okay," he finally said. "I might regret this later. I have spent the last month and a half trying to get over you, but you are right, I am not going to waste another second of the time we have left."

I pulled him closer and hugged him again. "Thank you Jake, I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Bells."

I took a moment to really look at him, and laughed. "Jake, you look like hell." I said. He cocked a dark eyebrow at me challenging me to continue. "No, I mean like I think you need a shower," as I reached over to pull a leaf out of his hair, we both started laughing, and thus we were back, Jacob and I. I thought to myself the old saying "If you love something let it go, if it comes back it's yours." _My Jacob _was home.


	4. Surprise

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer who is incredible! Only 45 days left until Breaking Dawn!! Thanks to my proof readers Danielle and Sarah who prefer to get the chapter first, and my Beta Not Done Baking.

Chapter 4: Surprise

As our plane descended in Olympia I squeezed Jake's hand one last time and let it go and put in my headphones. We had a wonderful time. Renee was finally coming around to the idea of me getting married so she wasn't as angry as the last few times I had spoken with her. Thankfully she didn't talk about it at all due to Jacob's presence. The one thing she had said was that I should stop bringing boys that were in love with me when I came to visit her. I had frowned at her and accused her of conspiring with Charlie when she said, "Bella I don't need to hear it from your father to know that boy is head over heals for you. Trust me, anyone could see it." Luckily that had been all and she had let it drop. Jake and I had laughed so hard we had cried, we had walked on the beach and watched old movies with popcorn. It felt so much like the old days when we were just the best of friends and we still felt like kids. Last night I went into my mom's guestroom that had been designated as his, and knocked on the door only to find it empty. I wandered out to the back porch, which was screened in to protect against the mosquitoes, to find him with all his pillows arranged in a makeshift bed. I laid down next to him and we looked up at the stars. He held my hand and sighed, "You know I wish things were different."

"I know," I said sadly.

"I wish with all my heart we could be together, but I have really begun to accept that it will never happen, and I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" I choked. Thank me for what? Ruining your life, breaking your heart, I thought to myself.

"For being you. For coming into my life and bringing so much happiness to it. There are things I would have never known, things I would have never thought about and I owe all of it to you. You honestly have changed my life for the better, I Love you Bells."

My throat constricted, "I love you too Jake."

"Tomorrow when we land, I want us to take what we have had here and go our separate ways. If I have to do another big goodbye it is going to kill me. Okay?" he looked at me, his big brown eyes begging me to understand.

"Okay," I said. I cuddled up next to him, not needing any blankets even though it was very cold at the beach at night. He put his arm around me and we spent our last night together as Bella and Jacob.

So I bravely listened to the new playlist Edward had made for me, full of songs to pick from for the wedding, and tried not to cry. Even though I was dying at the thought of leaving Jacob again, I was almost jumping out of my seat with anticipation at seeing Edward. I had a very hard time being apart from him. It was a very weird feeling, complete sadness mixed with absolute joy. I comforted myself with the idea that Edward and I would soon be spending every second of our time together and lots of it alone.

We got off the plane and I watched Jake walk slowly away. He didn't look back. I turned my attention to who I knew would be waiting for me and he was there, leaning against the wall, looking like a Greek statue. I paused momentarily as the force of his beauty hit me and then I was running. I ran into his arms and it felt sort of like running into a wall but I had missed him so much! He pulled back and looked at me hesitantly, searching for signs that I was falling apart. I smiled at him, reassuring him that I was fine.

"Edward," I breathed.

"I know, it was terrible for me too." He leaned down and lightly ran his lips from my ear down along my jaw, and then finally landed on my lips.

I sighed. I was entirely content. The bliss I felt when I was with Edward made everything else completely disappear.

As we sped down the freeway toward Forks Edward took my hand and asked, "So how was your trip?"

"It was really good. Renee was happy to have me there, I think she is still holding an ounce of hope that I will move to Florida… she thinks I miss the sun." I smiled ruefully at him. Once I began my new life I would never be able to live somewhere sunny again. I wasn't sad about that though, I had something much better than the _sun_.

"And did Jacob enjoy himself as well?"

I sighed, "yeah I think he had fun, this" I motioned between the two of us, "is really hard on him but I think he is finally managing to accept it. He actually behaved himself all weekend."

He smiled, "I am glad to hear that. It sounds like Jacob is growing up."

I cringed, I didn't want to talk about Jake anymore, "What did you do all weekend while I was gone?"

He smiled mischievously, "Not much. I went hunting with Emmet and Jasper but I was distracted. There is nothing that can keep my attention when I am away from you."

"What else?" I wasn't buying it, I knew him too well.

He did the really unfair dazzling thing to me while stroking his fingers slowly through my hair, massaging my scalp, and before I knew it I forgot what I had asked him. I sighed with resignation. I wasn't going to get whatever it was out of him and if I tried he would only continue to distract me. As I thought about the possibilities I found myself distracted _again_, and all too soon we were pulling up at my house. I knew it would be unfair to Charlie to go straight to the Cullen's but that is what I wanted to do. Edward helped me carry my things to the door and leaned down to plant a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I'll see you later love."

"See you." I said.

I opened the front door and walked into my house to find Charlie and Billy sitting on the couch watching a game. Charlie got up and rushed over to help me with my duffel bag, "Hey kid, how was your trip?" He wrapped me in quick bear hug and mumbled, "I missed you." Charlie and I were both uncomfortable verbalizing our feelings but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

"I missed you too Dad, Florida was great." I smiled, and leaned around him "hey Billy how's it going?" I said tentatively.

"Good, good just came up to catch the game with your dad, Sue gave me a ride, thought I would let Jake get settled in on his own before I went home." He smiled back at me with reassurance, letting me know that he wasn't angry with me. I think he was relieved that Jacob was back and probably glad at what I had brought to the treaty.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked. I was surprised to realize I was starving. I tended to forget about things like my stomach when I was with Edward. "I could make enchiladas?"

"Sure, sure that would be great." Billy replied. Charlie grinned, I made a face as I thought about what he had been eating all weekend; it was a wonder he had managed to survive on his own for as long as he did. My father was severely lacking in the cooking department.

While I got dinner ready I continued to listen to the songs for the wedding. I laughed to myself when I heard the band that Edward liked, whose CD Phil had given me a while ago. It was a little hard core for wedding music, I assumed he just put it on there to amuse me.

We ate together in silence everyone lost in his or her own thoughts. Billy was probably wondering how badly Jacob was taking another goodbye with me. Charlie probably wanted to get back to the game. And I couldn't wait for dinner to be over so I could politely excuse myself. As I was carrying the plates to the sink right on cue there was a knock on the door. I walked over and flung it open impatient to see my angel's face and instead there was a little black haired doll bouncing up and down excitedly. "Alice!" I said surprised. "Come in."

"I came to kidnap you," she said playfully, "any objections?"

"None here." I was happy to be kidnapped these days. It meant not having to sneak around with Edward.

"Hey Charlie!" she flounced into the living room to give my dad a hug.

"Little Alice, it's been too long. How are you honey?" He asked. Charlie loved Alice. I thought to myself that Alice could probably get him to agree to anything.

"I'm good, thanks. I just came to see if Bella wanted to come stay the night," she looked at me with big eyes, "I know you just got home but everyone went hiking again, and I'm all alone at the house."

"Of course Alice, I wouldn't want you there by yourself." I laced my voice with fake concern. Even if everyone really was gone, Alice was more than capable of taking care of herself.

"Just let me get some fresh clothes together and I'll be down in a sec." That's okay with you, right Charlie?" I asked him.

"Sure Bella," he was already refocused on the game.

I ran upstairs and was racing around taking things out of my duffel while trying to put new things back in it. I was in a hurry to be back with Edward as usual. I turned to see that Alice had let herself in my room.

"You know that is really unfair. One of these days you are going to give me a heart attack and then all the vanquishing of vampires intent on killing me will have been for nothing." I joked.

She scrunched up her face and said, "don't you want to change since you have been sitting in a plane all day?"

I looked at her closely, now I knew something was up. "No I am fine in this, I am just going to your house, and we aren't going anywhere are we?"

"No, but put this on at least," she threw me one of my dark blue cashmere sweaters that I wore because Edward loved the color with my complexion and because Alice bought them for me.

I tore off my tee shirt and pulled the sweater over my head. Then I walked over to my closet and changed my tennis shoes out for flats. "There, all ready," I came back over to her.

She reached up and pulled my ponytail out and ruffled my hair. It reminded me of the way Edward would muss her hair when he was teasing her.

As we were leaving I yelled a goodbye at my father and Billy, "see you guys!"

"Bye Honey," Charlie called.

"See you at the wedding Bella," Billy responded. This stopped me cold as what he had said struck me. He was coming to the wedding? Did that mean Jake was planning on coming? Surely not, Billy was probably coming with Seth and Sue Clearwater. He was Charlie's best friend and it made sense that he should be there. I took a deep breath and followed Alice to her car.

We drove in silence most of the way, Alice looking like she was a balloon about to burst. Great, Edward knew I didn't like surprises. No, let's be correct, I hated surprises. I began to get anxious as we pulled into the drive. Alice stopped the car in front of the house and looked at me expectantly.

I looked back at her confused.

"Bella, I have to park the car in the garage, I assumed you would want to get to Edward as fast as possible?" she said patiently.

Oh. "Thanks Alice," I opened the door to leave.

"Edward is waiting in his room for you Bella, go on up I'll see you later." She winked at me.

I opened the door and stepped into the house. There was no one in sight and the usually bright and full house was dark and empty. I assumed everyone was in their respective quarters as I climbed the stairs to Edward's room.

I hesitantly knocked on the door, feeling anxious about what was going on. When I didn't hear a response I cracked the door and peered around the edge. As the door swung the rest of the way open of its own volition, my mouth fell open in shock. Edward's room was almost unrecognizable. There were a million candles lit and spread all over along with hundreds of rose petals covering the bedspread, the dresser, and even around his expensive sound system. Soft strains of Debussy filled the air as I saw the love of my life walk from his closet out to meet me. He had on jeans and a white oxford button up shirt on, only his shirt was unbuttoned and revealed every detail of his perfectly muscled chest and stomach. He carried in his hand a single rose with lavender and freesia twined around it. He always said that was how I smelled.

"mmmm, my Bella," he said huskily.

My mouth continued to hang open, partly in response to my surprise and otherwise due to his striking appearance and evident romanticism. He walked over to me and lightly ran his hands down along my arms. "I missed you very much," he breathed into my ear.

Finally finding my voice I replied, "I was only gone for five days Edward."

"I meant since I dropped you off at your house, this can't even begin to illustrate how much it pained me to the very core to be away from you while you were taking your trip."

"It's beautiful Edward, what's the occasion?" I asked him.

"Well, this is the final evening we will be spending together while you are Isabella Swan, so I thought we should make it memorable."

"What do you mean the last night?"

"Bella the wedding is in two days… you are aware of this fact right?"

I looked at him, trying to give him my best 'I am not stupid' look, "Of course I know it is in two days, what about tomorrow night?"

He smiled in obvious relief, "it is bad luck for the bride and groom to spend the night together before the wedding. So we will be spending the night apart from one another and I wanted to take tonight to remind you how much I love you and how grateful I am that I have found you."

And with that he picked me up in a sweeping motion and carried me over to our bed.

"Where is the rest of your family?" I asked. I was very aware of the fact that everyone could probably hear everything that was going on between the two of us.

"Gone for the evening," he replied. "They are letting us have the house to ourselves tonight." He smiled devilishly at me, sending shivers down my spine.

Next to the table was a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of champagne. He pulled it out and poured me a glass. He handed it to me and lovingly ran his hand down the side of my face and leaned over to kiss my eyelids.

"But I am not old enough to drink," I said in a daze.

He chuckled throatily, "Bella, darling you are technically never going to be old enough and once you actually are I don't think you will find this appetizing any longer. Please just enjoy it. Another human experience if you will."

I sipped at the frothy liquid. It was sweet and bitter and zingy at the same time. "mmm, not bad," I said as I sat down my glass.

Edward looked at me questioningly as I took his hand and pulled him down next to me. "Be still please," I told him as I traced my hand over his rigid chest muscles and followed the lines down to his stomach where it turned into a perfect V. I leaned over and kissed his lips softly. To my surprise it was he that began to make the kiss more intense. I was used to our perfectly tame kisses, so this took me by surprise. He held me close as his lips parted and I tasted his sweet and cool breath. His fingers wound into my hair at the nape of my neck and held me fast against him. I had almost forgotten how to breathe when he broke our kiss, both of us gasping for air. We lay there, me with my head on his bare chest, and Edward stroking my hair and humming along with the music for what seemed life an eternity.

"Thank you," I sighed. "For all of this."

"No, thank you," he pulled back to look at me seriously, "for taking me back after everything I put you through, for never giving up on me or us. I love you with every ounce of my existence Isabella and I cannot wait until you are my wife."

Looking into his warm gold eyes it was impossible to doubt his sincerity, or his love. "Me neither," I responded, and for the first time since we had gotten engaged I actually meant it. I was excited about becoming Bella Cullen.


	5. Scavenger Hunt

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer who is incredible! Only 38 days left until Breaking Dawn!! Get excited!

First and foremost the idea for this chapter belongs to Danielle, thanks babe, this one's for you! Second it is dedicated to Marilyn Anderson who authored the poem that Bella finds in this chapter and who really did die tragically at the age of 13. I know she will be missed. Lastly a thanks to Danielle and Sarah who I think are my biggest fans and who like to get the chapters first. Enjoy and get ready for two chapters next week!

Chapter 5: Scavenger Hunt

I blinked as I struggled to pull myself out of the foggy dream. I instinctively rolled over to reach my arms around the incredible man that I knew was beside me. My arms closed around empty space. I sat up abruptly looking around as Edward peeked his head around the door.

"Morning sleepyhead. I thought you were never going to wake up." He was carrying a tray laden with what appeared to be French toast with fresh strawberries.

"Breakfast in bed," I said, thoroughly impressed.

"Yes well, after your rough night last night I thought you might need a little pampering." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh yes, last night was quite tortuous." I replied, playing along.

He sat the tray down over my lap and leaned in to give me a soft kiss. He looked at me with expectation in his eyes and said, "well taste it, tell me what you think."

I eagerly picked up the fork to take a bite, when realization hit me. "Wait, you made this? Like in a kitchen with pots and pans?"

"No Bella darling I made it with a tuning fork. Of course in a kitchen, why are you so surprised?"

"Well I know you are good at everything, it's just you have never had to cook for yourself, so how do you know how to do this?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Another surprise. I have been taking cooking lessons so I may cook for you for as long as need be."

"Edward! You didn't need to do that, I am perfectly capable of cooking for myself." I was torn between being completely exasperated and deeply touched. Edward wanted so badly to take care of me.

"I know." He kneeled down beside the bed and took my hand, "I love you so very much," and in a gesture from his own time he lightly kissed my hand and placed it back on the bed. He rose and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where exactly do you think you are going mister?" I joked. He turned to look at me, his expression pained.

"I am afraid I am being kicked out. The women of the household have informed me that you belong to them today. So I believe this is goodbye until tomorrow. Enjoy your breakfast," and with a quick wink that sent shivers up and down my spine, he was gone, leaving me no chance to protest.

"Hmmpf," was all I had to say about that. My stomach dropped as I realized the next time I saw Edward I would be walking down the aisle. All my excitement from the night before rushed out of me like air from a balloon, leaving terror in its place. I didn't get a chance to dwell on it for very long. A light knock came from the other side of the door, and in burst Alice. Rosalie glared at her sisters back.

"Alice it is rude to barge into other peoples rooms you know."

"What?" She asked, her big doe eyes innocent. "I knocked, and I saw Bella saying 'come in.'"

Rosalie just shook her head and eyed the tray on my lap. "So, how did he do?"

"I am not sure, I haven't tried it yet." I eyed the sticky mass furtively. "Okay here goes," and I popped a small bite in my mouth. I chewed slowly and looked up at my future sisters with a sour look on my face.

"That bad huh?" Rosalie giggled.

"No, it's delicious and perfect." I pouted.

"Then what's the problem?" Alice asked.

"Does he have to be good at everything?" I wailed. "It's not fair!"

They both burst into laughter. "Come on get dressed, it's your bachelorette party!" Alice sing-songed.

"Oh no," I started, but Alice cut me off raising her hand up in a halting motion.

"Bella there are no set plans. We are open to suggestions as to what you would like to do. I knew you wouldn't enjoy a traditional party of this kind, but that doesn't mean we are going to skip it all together. Now no arguing! Change and we will meet you out front."

I took my time getting ready, dragging my feet, until I heard a honk sound from downstairs and sighed. If it weren't for my respect for Esme I would have continued to stall. As I pushed open the front door I was surprised to see a glossy white stretch limo with its engine quietly purring. "You guys, you didn't."

Alice and Rosalie were on either side of me. "You haven't even seen the best part yet!" Alice squealed. The driver's door opened and out stepped Carlisle in a ridiculous pinstriped drivers uniform. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing hysterically. Alice and Rosalie were bent over trying to contain themselves. Even Esme was laughing with us.

Through my peals of laughter I managed to walk over to him. "I thought it was," gasping for air, "girls only today?"

He grinned at me, "Well someone had to cart you ladies around, so I gallantly offered my services." And with that he gave a little bow and opened the door for me to climb in. The three female Cullens followed me.

When we were settled Esme rolled down the divider and said with perfect sincerity, "take us away Pierre."

"Right away madam," he replied in a perfect French accent.

This initiated another round of giggles, and before I knew it I realized I was enjoying myself. As I nibbled on cheese and fruit, Esme pulled out a small notepad. "So, what is on the agenda for today?" I asked tentatively.

Esme answered, consulting her pad, "We have time to do whatever you would like. We could go to a spa and get massages or pedicures. We could go to this wonderful antique bookstore I know of. We are open to anything you want to do, however we do have a few things to accomplish before the day is over."

"Such as?" I asked.

"We are on a scavenger hunt!" Alice said delighted.

"What?"

"You still need your something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, so we are going to take care of that today." I couldn't help but be drawn in by Alice's enthusiasm. It was catching. "And before you even think of it, this means four items. One thing cannot count for more than one category." She smirked, obviously foreseeing what I would try to do.

"So Bella what _would_ you like to do?" Rosalie asked.

I considered for a moment, "I know I would definitely like to check out that bookstore you mentioned Esme, and I will think about what to do after that. Um where exactly are we going anyway?"

"We thought we would show you around Portland." Esme replied.

"Oregon?" I asked. "That is like four hours from here!" They all shared a similar laugh at my expense. "Oh right…" I said as I remembered their erratic driving styles and the fact that Alice could see any potential roadblocks so to speak.

I positively loved the smell of bookstores. It was like sitting next to a warm fire or drinking hot cocoa on a chilly day. It was like sitting in a park when spring had just arrived. As I wandered around, my future family members miraculously understanding that being in a book store was something I liked to do alone, I couldn't help but be amazed at how well they knew me. I smiled as I lifted a volume of poetry off the shelf. It was a volume of poems hand written by children of all ages. I was skimming through the pages when a small lilac flower fell out from between the pages. It was a sprig of freesia and as I looked at the page it came from, I read the poem:

Blank Page

Don't sit there with a blank page

don't say there are not enough words

don't climb below at sea level

but climb high to ride upon birds

Don't sit there with a blank page

a mind that's lacking thought

for deep inside there's memories

too valuable to be bought

Those memories are yours

and when you die some day

the wonders of your life are gone

you let them fade away

So write them down for all to read

so they can never shift

so future kin soon to come

from your life can lift

For when your life is speeding past

your heart may turn to rage

gone are the memories that meant to last

don't sit there with a blank page

A tear rolled down my cheek and splashed onto the page. I sat there stunned at how much the poem had touched me. I looked down at the bottom of the page and saw the girls name and under it a small note saying that the girl had tragically died at the age of thirteen and this had been in her eulogy. I flipped back to the front of the book to see who the publisher was and realized with complete shock that the book had been published the year I was born. I took the book to the counter to purchase it. As the teller rang it up I was completely subdued with thoughts of Edward.

The young lady behind the counter roused me from my thoughts as she said, "Miss? It will be 16.82 please." As I handed over the money I thought to myself how wonderful it was to find treasure and not have to pay an arm and a leg for it.

I walked out to the car and of course Carlisle was waiting by the door to usher me in.

"So what did you find?" Esme asked me.

"Just a small wedding gift for Edward," I blushed.

"Told you." Alice smirked. I wondered how she never got tired of being right. "So where to now?"

"Well I suppose we had better take care of the scavenger hunt unless you can be swayed from that train of thought?"

"Nope." Alice replied happily. She clapped her hand and pulled out a list and began giving Carlisle directions.

We finished our errands early afternoon and headed home. Esme graciously acquiescing to my request that we get home early enough for me to see Edward before I went home, against Alice's wishes of course. I loved her so much, she just wanted me to herself for a little longer. She allowed that my something new could be my dress, and for my something old Esme gave me her veil that she wore when she married Carlisle. We had to pick it up because she had wanted it steam cleaned for me. She revealed to me in confidence she had been saving it for when Edward found his mate and had been wondering if it would ever get worn. I had tears in my eyes as I thanked her when she replied, "No Bella, thank _you._" For my something borrowed Rosalie lent me exquisite pearl earrings that had belonged to her in her human life. She had sent them to the jeweler to be shortened so they would stop just above my shoulders considering her neck was much longer than mine. I was shocked as I thought about how far our relationship had come since that first fateful day. Finally for my something blue Alice had hand sewn me a garter made of silk and lace and it had perfectly stitched little light blue roses made of silk ribbon on it. I was so overcome by emotion at their kindness and acceptance that I couldn't find the words to thank them properly. I just hugged them all as hard as I could and thanked them again for my wonderful day. Not only had it not been terrible it had been a lot of fun. I was very antsy to be with Edward however short our visit would be. As we pulled up in front of the house Edward ran down the stairs and opened the door for me. I was out of the car as fast as my human legs would allow. Edward wrapped his arms around me and his lips were at my ear.

"I love you."

"I missed you and I got you something."

He pulled back to look at me, "well? Where is it?"

"You can't have it until tomorrow night." I smiled at him. His beauty still shocked me. He stood there in his collared shirt and cashmere sweater vest with his hair waving in the breeze like an ad for cologne. "Will you give me a ride home?"

"You needn't even ask love." He ran around to the garage and pulled up in front of me in the Volvo. I gathered all of my bags and Alice brought me my dress. I would be getting ready at my house with my mother. She would be at the house tonight but her and Phil's flight didn't land for another couple of hours. As we drove along Edward hummed my lullaby and placed his hand at the nape of my neck, running his fingers lightly through my hair. "What did you ladies do to occupy yourself all day?"

"Mostly girl stuff."

"Not going to budge are you?" he asked pouting a little.

"Nope." I smirked. It was fun having the one advantage on him that he couldn't hear my thoughts and lift my secrets from me without my permission.

When we pulled at to the house no one was home. Charlie was probably already on his way to pick up my mother and Phil. That would be an interesting car ride home. I was secretly glad I would be missing that one. Edward helped me carry my stuff upstairs and laid down on my bed, holding his arms out to me. I gladly walked over and into them. We lay there in each other's arms without saying anything for what seemed like forever.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward asked me.

"I don't have any. I am completely content." I replied, meaning every word. I couldn't manage to worry about anything when I was near him.

"Are you sure you don't have any cold feet? Any second thoughts?"

I reached my head around to look at him. "No I don't. I am a little scared about the process but I am positive that this is what I want and I am so happy that I get to make you happy." I smiled lovingly at him.

His arms tightened around me and he leaned down to kiss my temple. He continued to trail kisses down my face toward my throat that made my stomach burn in a way that was becoming very familiar. Suddenly he stopped. "No, come back." I whimpered.

"The chief is home with your mom and Phil and your mom wants your undivided attention. She is sort of miffed that my car is here." He chuckled. Goodbye Bella my love. I will see you tomorrow. Have sweet dreams darling." He kissed me once more on my lips soft and sweet. And then he was gone.

I took a deep breath and readied myself for a night with Renee and the energy that it required. I thought about the next day and the wedding, and realized I was ready to do this.


End file.
